


For the sad bean

by NinaBeena



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Blanket Nests, Cuddles, Other, Sad bean reader, Sadness, Sans the sweety, This is a gift fic for an awesome writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaBeena/pseuds/NinaBeena
Summary: Edge is worried, why aren't you acting like yourself, and how does he fix that?





	For the sad bean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Accailia66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accailia66/gifts).



> For Accailia66 who deserves to be happy cause her writing is some awesome shit!

Edge had noticed you weren't acting like yourself today, or maybe it had been a couple of days leading up to today, and for whatever reason, it bothered him.

You were usually so chipper, buzzing around the house and working on your writings, but you just sat on the couch, laptop untouched on the table in front of you while you stared into nothingness.

It made something in his soul twinge unpleasantly...

"Human! I Demand To Know Why You Are Lazing Around, Have You Taken After My Slob Of A Brother?"

You jerked to attention, but even then you seemed only half there. "Oh, it's nothing Edge, just not feeling too great..." You trailed off with a shrug and went back to staring at nothing, a dull look settling in your eyes.

Edge knew he needed to talk to Red about this.

He left you where you were and stepped outside, keeping alert in case you started moving around, in your state you might hurt yourself, not that he cared of course! He didn't care at all!

He dialed Red and tapped his foot impatiently, why was his brother lazy in everything including answering his phone?

" 'ey boss, ya needin' somethin'?"

"I Am... Concerned. The Human Has Refused To Eat Anything And Won't Move From Her Spot On The Couch! She... she is starting to worry me."

A deep sigh echoed through the phone. "aight, i know what's goin' on, go get all the blankets and junk from our rooms an' build a fort in the livin'room, i'll be home in an hour or so with snacks, i think we can help wit' this boss."

Edge pocketed the phone and set off, not entirely certain how a blanket fort would help but willing to try anything to return you to normal.

Hopefully...

~~~

You watched as Edge stomped up and down the stairs, arms laden with every blanket and pillow in the house, even going so far as to dig the big tubs of blankets out of storage.

You were starting to feel a little curious...

He carefully arranges the pillows in a half circle in front of the couch, layering blanket after blanket until the whole thing resembled a nest of sorts.

Ok, definitely curious now...

"What are you doing Edge?"

He shot you a glare and carefully adjusted a pillow that was refusing to lay flat. "Be Patient."

You settled back into your seat, attention fading as you looked at your laptop sadly, you should write something, but, was it really worth it? Sure, you loved all the comments and support you got, but it seemed like hell to even get one word out, let alone enough for a chapter...

Maybe tomorrow.

Red blipped into the room, his arms full of plastic bags and grillby's take-out. He smiled down at you as he carefully stepped around the nest and took a seat on the armrest next to you. "hey there sweetheart, not feelin' real good yeah?"

How had he known?

He didn't wait for you to answer as he lifted you from your seat and settled you into the middle of the nest, grabbing a bag of take-out and a pre-packaged salad and handing them over to you and Edge. "thought ya might wan' some comfort food, even got ya somthin' healthy boss."

They waited for you to take a bite of your food before digging into their own, squishing you between them and wrapping you in blankets.

You felt... maybe a little better?

You didn't feel like finishing everything so you handed it off to Red, cuddling into Edges side when he showed no sign of wanting you to stop.

You loved these guys, and for a moment, you felt like they loved you too.

Your eyelids drooped and a jaw-popping yawn escaped before you melted into the blankets, suddenly exhausted. "Thank you guys, I think I needed this."

A deep chuckle rumbled above you as phalanges combed through your hair. "anythin' fer you sweetheart, sleep, we got ya."

And sleep you did, feeling safe and warm.

That is until Doomfanger darted into the nest with a bright blue lizard hanging from its jaw, causing all of you to start panicking as you tried to pry the poor creature from the smug cat's jaws.

That's ok, who needs sleep right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped ya liked it hon, and thanks for all your awesomness!


End file.
